The 12, all in one
by goone
Summary: what if there was a member that was curesd with all 12 of the members of the zodiac and what secrets does she hold about the other members?


The new girl

**Ok so they meet a girl who can turn into any kind of the zodiac animal but only if shes weak or huged by the oppsite sex.I know typical but I hope you like it.This will have some charcter hates and likes, alot of funnys and tragety.The frst chap will be sad but this will be more humor then drama.The girl makes a sad entrence but that will change in the next chap.**

**Disclaimer-I dont own Hatsu- I mean Fruits basket.**

"Tohru will you go out and get some chips for me?I had to go all night without them last night,I don't think my poor body will be able to do that again," Shigure was sitting at his table looking over a pile of papers.Tohru was cleaning the house and already had her hands full, "uh..uh I," Tohru stamerd as she tried to balance a pile of plates.

"SHES NOT YOUR SLAVE YOU BASTERD," Kyo looked from Shigure to Tohru, "AND JUST TELL HIM NO FOR GODS SAKES, here let me take those," Kyo walked up to Tohru and grabed half of the plates and set them down on the table next to the sink.

"It's ok Kyo I'll go to the store I need to get some more milk anyway." Kyo looked away and put his hand in the air,"Do what you want.School starts in a hour," he walked out of the room.Tohru grabed her coat and headed out the door.She got to the store walked in and grabed the milk and headed back out, Hm I fell like I forgot something.Oh well," She got half way home when her bag broke and the milk fell out.It had busted the milk and it was all over the floor, "U-uh w-what am i going to do," Tohru looked up to see a girl about her age sitting in a ball, "Are you ok?" The girl looked up and Tohru noticed she had cuts and burses all over her body.She tried to stand up but passed out, "AHH now what I do!" Tohru looked around franticly.

All of a sudden Tohru saw Kyo coming, "Tohru what is taking you so long your going to be late for school?" He looked down and saw the girl on the ground, "Ally," he whisperd.He ran up and picked up her bloody body and started to run home, "Come on we have to get her home,"He screamed.Tohru looked at him for a moment before she ran home not to far behind Kyo."SHIGURE CALL HITARI!" screamed Kyo as he set Ally down on his bed

"Will you stop yelling you damn cat?" Yuki walked out of his room straighting his tie.Very casully he turned around, "I'll go call Hatori,"

Tohru was running around in a fit looking for the first-aid kit, "W-here is it,got to find it got to find it" Shigura pointed to the closet and took a seat by Ally.

"So what do you think happened to her?" said Shigure as Tohru came in with the first-aid kit and sat down by the girl, "Don't know," Kyo looked up at Tohru then stood up and walked out the door, "I'm going to school,give Tohru her space Shigura,"

Tohru sat down by the a purple haired girl.She was wearing a tank top that showed her belly and baggy punk pants.Tohru took off her close to see all the cuts she had, "Who would do this?" she shudderd.After she was done she walked out to see Hatori and Shigura talking over a cup of tea, "Um..you can have her now,"

"Thank you Tohru.How about you wash up and go to school k," Tohru shook her head sadly as she watched Hatori walk into Kyos room.

Tohru turned to go into the bathroom, "Ally," Tohru looked at him in confusen, "The girls name,it's Ally.She is a member of the zodiac.In a ways she is more cursed then any of us."

Tohru looked down in sadness, "Who...did that to her?"

"No need to worry about that," begain Shigure, "Why don't you go to school we'll descuse this later.Don't want to let your mom down," Shigure snapped back to his lively self.He walked in to the room with Hatori.

"I think it was Akito again," Hatori stood up and packed up his stuff, "He won't be to happy if he finds out that I helped her but-,"

"I don't think we should tell Tohru," interupted Shigure.

"Hatori let out a sigh, "Ya Ally can tell her if she want's when she wakes up." They walked out of the room and closed the door.Hatori handed Shigura Ally's bloody cloths.

"EWWW,don't make me do it," cryed Shigure.

"Oh will you grow up!"

"You really are mean to me,"

**few hours later**

Kyo ran in the door, "Where is she, is she ok?" Shigura looked up at him and smiled.

"Aww is someone showing symphothy!" joked Shigura.

Kyos ears went up, "Im going to kill you you damn dog! Kyo walked up the stairs and perred in on the sleeping girl.Kyo turned around and and started to close the door.

"K-Kyo,is that you?" Kyo turned around and saw Ally shaking in pain.Kyo walked over near Ally and rewetted the wash cloth on her head.Ally stoped shaking as if Kyo's touch soothed her.Down stairs Yuki Tohru and Momiji had finally walked in the door.

"Gutin tag Shigure!" said Momiji leaning slightly foward.

"Hello Momiji,what are you doing here?" said Shigure as he walked out of the kitchen holding as many food produces as humonly possible.

"Tohru said I can eat with you guys if you don't mind,"

Shigure looked at Momiji for a minute then went and hugged Tohru, "Tohru so nice her heart can just burst out if her chest," Shigure said this in his hi pitched voice.

"Let go of her or i'll make you'r heart burst," Yuki was in a cloud of darkness as Shigure backed away slowly.

"WHAT IS MOMIJI DOING HERE!" yelled Kyo as he walked into the room.

"Must you alway make a lound entrence?" said Yuki in a annoyed voice.

"---don't make me-,"started Kyo.

"How is Ally doing Shigure?" asked Yuki

"---Don't ignore me!" yelled Kyo againg but was drounded out by Shigure and Yuki talking.Just then Ally who now was in a kimono stumbbled down the stairs, "Just like always, y-you guy sure make i-it hard to sleep.

**That the only sad chap well i guesse not some beating is in this story but that won't be for a while.ok the plz review 2 reviews and i'll post the next chap.**

**Hatsuharu-when do i get a entrence?**

**Kyo-He's getting a entrence...but...whyyy.**

**Me-shut up**

**Kyo-no**

**me- yes**

**no yes no yes no yes no (bump)AHHHHHHHH**

**Me-I said yes stupid cat**

**Kyo-great another Yuki**


End file.
